Friends Changed
by rebekahjr14
Summary: Max and Fang have been best friends since forever. Literally, they grew up together. That thought of them taking that step never even crossed their minds. But one night, while hanging with friends, something happens that could change their life's forever. But will it be good or bad.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey so I'm stumped for my other story, and I had this idea running through my head for about a month. So here it goes. Story time.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Beginning

The two kids played for hours at a time. They were... are best friends. If you were to ask them a question about each other, they could answer it with no hesitation. They were perfectly in sink. Even if they were born two years apart from each other. Those kids were inseparable.

Max POV

"Hey Mrs. Ride," I say as I walk into her house.

"Hi Max, Fang's upstairs." I smile and then run upstairs as I hear my parents walk in. I walk down the hallway till I'm outside Fang's door. I put my ear against the door. I listen to him play for about ten minuets till he stops. I smile and then all of the sudden, I'm falling. I look up and see Fang leaning over me laughing like an idiot. I stick my tongue out at him and get up.

"You play good. I don't know why you don't try out for the talent show."

"Do you how dumb you look right now?" I shoot daggers at him and walk over to his bed. He shakes out his shaggy black hair and sits down next to me. I get up and head over to their lounge. They have almost every game and movie and anything know to man. WE get out the guitars and put in guitar hero rock the 80's. We set it to medium and jam away. We play for about two hours till our moms call us. By the way, I beat Fang by like 300 point's.

We run downstairs and go to the table. Every time our families eat together, we end up sitting at a ten person table. See, it's weird how this worked out, but here's the info on our families. His mom's name is Anne Walker. She married his dad who's named Andrew Ride. Nick or Fang as we call him, is sixteen. Dylan is thirteen. And Zephyr or as we call him, Gazzy, is twelve.

My family consists of my mom, Valencia Martinez who married my dad, Jeb Batchelder. My oldest sister is Ella, she's Sixteen. Then there's Maya who's my twin and we are both fourteen. But it's crazy. Our parents didn't try it but ended up having three kids of the same gender.

Anyways, I sat in my usual seat in between Fang and Dylan. A crossed from Dylan was Maya. Then Gazzy, then Ella. At the left head of the table was my parents on at the right was Fang's parents.

"Dear Lord, Thank you for allowing us to gather today to enjoy a meal as one. Eat and talk and just have fun. Thank you lord for allowing us to cook this most delicious meal. Letting us talk and eat, when we know there's people out there who aren't as fortunate as us. We thank you for letting no one get hurt over this past week. In you most precious name. Amen," My dad finishes the pray. A murmur of _Amen's _pass through the silence. Fang's dad cuts the chicken and then we dig in.

After diner's over, we sit down to watch a movie. We end up watching Norbit. It's this funny movie about a guy who likes this girl, Kate. They live in an orphanage. She ends up getting adopted which makes Norbit sad. Then he meets this other girl named Rasputia. She forces him to date her and then get married. Later, he is reacquainted with Kate, but finds out that she is engaged. It's a really funny movie and I really love it.

After the movie was over, we started to say goodbye to each other. We drive home and go to bed. I stay up for about another hour. I really don't want to go to sleep because tomorrow just so happens to be the first day of school.

**A/N So I know it's short and seems meaningless but I have an idea of where I want it to go. You just have to be really patient with me. So I hope you enjoy. And fly on. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but I have another story called "Call Me Crazy". That's my first priority cause it's the first story I've written and it's not even close to being over. Also, I just reread the first chapter and it kind of sucked. But it was a filler to get you introduced to everyone and everything. So just telling you, this is sort of based off of a real life thing (in a way). So, story time.**

**Disclaimer: I probably wouldn't be here if I wrote the series.**

Fang's POV

_"Hey Fang, come here, I want you to see something." I walk over to where Max is standing. She's leaning over a crib and looking at a baby. I think it's a boy due to the fact that it has a blue blanket and there is a sign above the crib that says "It's a boy." I smile at the cute little baby in the crib. Odd enough, he has my eyes and Max's nose. I push it aside and walk into my room. When I walk in, there's a picture of Max and I on our wedding day. It really is a nice picture. Its got... wait... me and Max aren't married. "Honey, are you okay?" I give her a questioning look but nod my head. I look down at her finger and see a diamond ring and a gold band with small diamonds in front of it. It has an engraving in it, but I can't make it out. I look down at my own hand and see the same gold band, but mine doesn't have diamonds, but it does have the engraving. It says "Max and Fang, till death do we part." I smile despite the fact that I don't remember marrying her. Or... you know... making a baby with her. She sees me looking at the ring and smiles. "You know, that was one of the best days of my life. Well, the honeymoon was pretty nice too," she says with a wink. I laugh and grab her in my arms. She smiles and leans in for a kiss. The kiss deepens and soon, I have her pinned on the bed. I reach up, and pull her shirt over her head. She goes for my belt and..._

What the fuck? Why did I just dream that me and Max you know? Oh my gosh. This is not good. Calm Down. What am I saying, I can't calm down. I just dreamed that I was married to Max. Had a baby with Max. And was about to have sex with Max. Ugggggg. I roll over in bed and look at my clock. It reads 5:45. Well no use going back to bed now. I get up and get in a shower. I get dressed, brush my hair, and go downstairs to eat. After eating, I brush my teeth. "Fang, Dylan, Gazzy, you boys better be getting up. Or so help you lord."

"Hey mom," I say standing behind her. She jumps about a foot in the air a screams.

"Fang, one of these days I swear." I smile and grab my bag. "You walking with Max today." I nod in response and walk out the front door.

See, me and Max do everything together. I used to be this close to Ella, but she hit that stage that girls start wanting to impress guys and since I was still ten, I got grossed out and said cooties. Same thing happened with Dylan and Maya. I never was that close to Maya but Dylan was. But Max never really changed and plus, we have a lot ion common, so we really connect. We've been best friends since forever. I continue my walk to Max's house while thinking about the dream and what it means.

Max's POV

"Max get your ass out of bed right now. I'm not in the mood. It's your first day of high school and if you miss, I swear you'll be in so much trouble. Plus, Fang's here to get you." I groan and get up. I take a shower, brush my teeth (even though I'm gonna eat), get dressed, brush my hair, and head upstairs. I walk over to the hook and grab my Willet jacket and my book bag. I walk over to the fridge and grab and apple. Then I kiss my mom. "Love you sweetie. Have fun."

"Love you too mom." I say as I walk to the door. "Lets roll." We walk outside and start walking to the school. "Hey Fang, could you drive me and Omega to the movies. Mom has work on Friday and Ella is being a bitch." Fang tenses up and nods. Omega is my boyfriend. He has pale brown hair and silvery blue eyes. He's 5'8 and a runner back on the football team (Fang's the quarterback). He can be a jerk at times but is also really sweet. Fang also has a girlfriend. He got dared in tenth grade to ask her out and every time he tries to break up with her, she gives him the bambie eyes, and Fang's a sucker for bambie eyes. She has red hair with blonde highlights and is a complete bitch. She hates everything and everyone. And trust me, I hate her too, but if Fang's happy, then I'm happy.

We walk in silence till we get to school. At school, we stand by the flag pole and talk with our group. Our group consists of me, Fang, my sisters, his brothers, Nudge, JJ, Angel, Sam, and Iggy. Omega and Lisa tag along. Sam and Maya are dating. Ella and Iggy are dating. Gazzy and Angel are dating, JJ and Dylan are dating and Nudge has a new boyfriend every other week. I think she's dating a kid named Alex this week.

Omega walks up and grabs me from behind. Wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his shoulder on my head. I smile and turn my head to kiss him on the cheek. Fang tenses up again. I shrug it off and listen to Nudges story on how Alex broke up with her but Ryan asked her out. I laugh when JJ says that if her grades were as good as her ability not keep a boyfriend, she'd already be graduated. Nudge pouted and stuck her tongue out at JJ.

The bell rang signaling the start of the new year. Omega walked with me to my locker. I grabbed a notebook and pencil considering it's the first day and I don't know what to bring. We than walked to Omega's and he grabbed his notebook. Then we walked into homeroom and sat down in the back. After homeroom, I headed to English with Mrs. James. We walked in and sat down. Omega let go of my hand when he saw how strict Mrs. James was. "Class, we will be learning a number of things in only a short period of time. I expect that you will be here on time, and not a minuet late. If you are, that's an automatic office referral. Homework will count for a big portion of your grade. It will count for exactly 40% of your grade. quizzes count for 50% of your grade. And attendance counts for the other 10%. I expect you will follow all of my rules. Are we clear, ok, then lets start telling you my expectations." Wow, this one's a real doozy. After English, was art, then Math, and lastly, Spanish. The only reason I took Spanish was because I'm fluent in it so I figured that's one less class to worry about. By the end of the day, I only had homework for English. Vocab, lord help me.

-line-

"Fang, did you have Mrs. James for English?" He nods in response and grins at me. "How the hell did you deal with her. She's such a bitch." Fang laughs at me and Omega starts rubbing circles on my back telling me it's going to be ok. I give him a weird look and elbow him in the ribs. Everyone laughs when they here the loud "Oof" come out of Omega's mouth. He starts rubbing the spot where I elbowed him.

"Gosh Max, that really hurt," Omega says in a fake hurt tone. I smile up at him.

"I try." Omega grabs me in a hug which makes Fang tense up again. Weird. We walk till we get to Lisa's house.

"See ya later babe." Lisa says to Fang. He nods in her direction and starts walking away. "What, I don't get a goodbye kiss?" Lisa says. Fang shakes his head and waves goodbye. Lisa shrieks, her face turning as red as her hair. She storms off into her house.

As soon as she's out of ear shot Nudge says "Who else found that hilarious." We all raise our hands and start laughing hysterically. At Omega's house, he gives me a hug goodbye and I kiss him on the cheek. See I haven't quite had my first kiss yet so... ya. Everyone starts going off in different directions leaving just me and Fang. We get to my house and Fang hugs me goodbye.

"See ya later babe," I say to Fang. Amusement crosses over his face.

"Later Max." I laugh.

"What, I don't get a goodbye kiss?" I say mocking Lisa's tone. Fang smirks at me. My eyes widen.

"If I must," Fang says only a whisper away. The he closes the gab with a soft kiss. "How was that? Bye Max." Then, I'm left standing there looking like a complete idiot wondering why Fang did that? And wondering why I felt fireworks go off in my head?

**A/N So how was that? I added a little Fax in there for you. NO, Fax isn't just going to happen. I know you guys probably want it to, but I want to wait a couple chapters so... ya. R&R Bye guys. Peace out girl scout.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with school. Not a good excuse, I know, but as I said, my other story is first priority. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, I really like it, but I don't know about you. By the way, the whole chapter is in Fangs POV. Okay, story time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride **

Fang

Ok, so I know what most of you are thinking. Probably that "Fang, you're an asshole", or that "Fang, just tell Max you like her," or that "Fang, why would you do that to her." Now to answer those questions, yes, I'm an asshole, no, I'm not telling her I like her because I'm still confused, and the reason I did that to her was because I needed to know if I felt something between us, which I did feel a spark.

You know, it's funny, a month ago, I would've never even thought of kissing Max, but now, I just want to hold her in my arms and feel her lips against mine. I know it sounds stupid, but hey, I'm stupid, so yeah. Max is like no other person you'll ever meet. No, she's not perfect by far. She's not nice to people. She's stubborn. She's not the smartest person. She isn't graceful at all. But, she's different. She's funny and fun to talk to. She's caring and beautiful. Her hair falls perfectly over her shoulders. Her lips are the perfect shade of pink, without her even trying. Her laugh is like no other. Every time she laughs, I just have to smile. She's different then anyone. There's times where I just want to kiss her and pull her shirt up over her head. Feel her...wait...this is Max I'm talking about. My friend since she was born.

* * *

><p>I punched in the number code and walked inside my garage and put my book bag on the hook by the door. I kicked my shoes off and set them on the mat. I took out my key and unlocked the door. "You stupid asshole. You broke it. That was my fucking project that's due tomorrow. And I was almost finished. Now I have to start over. I'm gonna kill you." I looked over to find Gazzy punching Dylan.<p>

"Yo, stop. Dylan will help you with your project. It's not even that hard to recreate. It was just model of the solar system. Seriously, I could recreate that in a matter of seconds. We still have extra supplies left over in the art room. Now go, and Dylan, I need to talk to you." Gazzy grumbled on his way into the house Dylan came up next to me. "You know he worked hard on that, why the fuck are you so mean to him?"

"I don't know. He just, gets everything. When I get and A, I get a 'good job bud'. When he gets an A, he gets 'look at that, that awesome, lets hang it on the fridge'. Seriously, just cause he's the youngest. I hate it. No one ever takes my side. Sometimes I wonder if you would even care if I didn't exist." He looks like he's on the verge of crying. I grab him in my arms and hug him. Not in that weird bro-hug-way, but a real hug. He just stands in my arms and cries.

I hate it when they cry. I joke around with them, but I do love them. And Dylan's right, he does get treated differently than Gazzy. So do I. But see, the reason is because mom found out that she couldn't have children after Dylan. But Gazzy was a miracle baby, so they treasure him, afraid that something might happen and he gets taken away from them. It's a stupid reason, but neither of us has told them how we feel. So, I just went to my ways of being quiet, and Dylan went to his ways of picking on Gazzy. He hurts him, and torments him.

"Listen, Dyl, I know how you feel, mom does it to me too. I'll talk to them tonight. You go do your homework and then I'll let you watch T.V. or play video games. Just get your homework done. Gazzy can do the project on his own. I mean mom helped him the first time anyways." He nods and walks up to his room to start on his homework.

I follow him up the stairs to the art room to find Gazzy playing with the paint. "Gazzy, you're gonna do this project on your own. I don't care if Dylan broke it, I talked to him and he said he didn't mean to. When I come back in an hour, you better at least have the project part done. Then, I want you to do the written part." Gazzy nods and walks over to get the supplies he needs. See, they pretty much listen to me, because I basically raised them. I mean mom did all that stuff when we were young, but as soon as I hit ten, mom put all responsibility on me. I had to watch them after school, I had to help them with homework, I had to read to them at night. I'm not saying that mom is a bad mom, it's just that she gets home at like 6 o'clock and same with dad. Sometimes they work really late so I have to put them to bed. I'm not complaining, I mean, most kids don't get along that well with their siblings, but I just would have liked to enjoy my childhood.

I walk over to my room and shut the door. I grab out my sketch pad and start on a sketch of Max. For art, I had to draw a portrait of someone, so I picked Max. Yes, she knows about it. I asked her about a week ago, just I haven't had time to sketch it. And if you're wondering, no, it's not a school class. I know you would be confused because today was the first day of school. No, I'm doing an independent study. I had to take a picture of her in a position of her choice. Now I just have to start drawing it.

After about an hour of drawing Max, I'm almost done. All I have to do is finish shading and add a background. I get up and head over to the art room. I see Dylan in there helping Gazzy with his project. They have the whole thing built, but they're working on the written portion. I smile to myself and head downstairs. When I walk into the kitchen I see mom and dad in the kitchen cooking. "Sweetie, the girls are coming over tonight." I stare at my mom.

"But they were over yesterday."

"I thought you'd be the most excited about them coming over. Anyways, yes, but Valencia and I need to discuss vacation plans."

"But mom, vacation isn't until Thanksgiving!"

"Fang, you asked me to plan this ahead of time, and you got mad that we haven't even started. Now, when we want to plan it, you don't want us to. What has gotten in to you?"

"Nothing, when's dinner gonna be ready?"

"about an hour. And since when do you talk so much."

"Since me and Dylan discussed how you don't care about us, and you only care about Gazzy."

"Now Fang, that is not true. We love you equally, just sometimes, we feel that you two are too grown up to care. I mean, you never talk to us anymore, and Dylan just ignores us. We just thought that you don't want us to show our love that way."

"Mom, Dylan definitely wants you to show your love that way. I honestly don't care, I'm gonna move out in a year or two. I just hate seeing Dylan so upset. He cried today."

"Well Fang, we'll try harder. And thanks for actually talking to me. I was starting to think that you hated everyone." I nod and hug my mom. Then I walk upstairs and find Gazzy and Dylan playing COD. I walk back into my room and finish my sketch. It turns out to look really nice. It's Max sitting in a corner with her head rested on her knees, and she's hugging her knees. The background is chalk. I used black chalk for the whole background. The only thing that is not in black on the page, other than Max, is a word. That word reads 'Perfect'. I spray the paper with this special spray the teacher gave us so that the chalk doesn't come off on our fingers. Then I place the picture in a frame and put it on my desk.

"We need to talk," I turn around so fast that I almost fall. Max is standing in my doorway. "Fang, why did you kiss me?" I look at Max and see confusion in her eyes.

"Cause I can" S=she sighs and walks over to me.

"Fang, I need to know why you did it. I have a boyfriend and you have a girlfriend. The scary part, was that I felt fireworks in my head. I don't know why I did, but I need to know if you did. I'm sorry if..." I cut her off by kissing her again. She stood there shocked for a seconded but soon she was kissing me back. I tilted my head a little to deepen the kiss. She rested her hands on my chest and pushed me away. She rested her forehead on mine. We opened our eyes and stared at each other. Then, she was gone. One minuet she was there, and then, she was gone. I clenched my teeth and punched the wall. I sighed and walked down the steps.

"Where's Max?" I said walking into the living room.

"She said she was going on a walk. Fang, what happened to your hand?"

"Nothing, thanks." I walked out the house and started walking to the forest. There was a tree there that Max and I loved to climb when we were younger. We used to come here all the time. The first time we came she was six and I was eight.

_"Fang, where are we going?" I looked at Max and grinned._

_"You'll see." She frowned and crossed her arms._

_"I'm not going till you tell me where we're going." I sighed and grabbed her arm. She was so stubborn._

_"Oh, come on. You'll love it." She gave in and let me drag her to the clearing. It was a large clearing that was right next to a pond. There were lilies, her favorite flower, growing right on the edge of the pond. Next to the lilies was a big willow tree. She smiled and hugged me. _

_"I do, i do love it." She ran over to the tree and started climbing it. She was too short too reach the fist branch so I put her on my neck. She climbed up with me following behind her. We stayed there the whole day. When we got back to my house, there were cops everywhere. Our moms told us never to do that again, tell them where we're going, or at least when we'll be home. We agreed to telling them when we'd be home, because we also agreed to never tell anyone about the clearing._

_We went back there quite often. During the summer, we put a rope on one of the branches and used it to jump into the pond. Before we did that though, we had to clean out the pond. We also made a dock that we use for diving, cause the pond is at least ten feet deep in the middle, if not more. It was a lot of work, but it was fun. We still use it a lot. Just, we haven't been there in a long time. We sort of only go there when we're bored or upset._

I walked out to the clearing and found Max sitting by the pond, on the dock that we made. I walked out to the dock and sat next to her. "You don't have to explain yourself. Just promise me we're still friends."

**A/N So it's not as good of an ending as the other chapter, but not as bad as the first one. For the clearing, I'm gonna draw a picture of what I think it looks like, and I'll upload it to my profile. It might take a while, but I promise I'll get it done. Thanks to those of you who reviewed. I don't really feel a need to answer questions cause there was none, but thanks for loving my story. Hasta Mañana Piranha**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys, so what's up, sorry it's been a while, but I've had tons of homework and projects. But no ones home, so I got the computer and decided to update. I would've updated yesterday just like my other story, but I had vocab homework and studying for a test. Okay, story time.**

**Disclaimer: I think I'm going to put this in the summery, I don't own MR.**

* * *

><p>Max POV<p>

I don't know why I did it. I like kissing Fang. I mean, he's the only guy I've ever kissed, but I like kissing Fang. I like being around him. I like holding his hand, hugging him, I like when he teases me, because at least he knows I'm alive. But, I also like Omega. He makes me laugh, and he treats me like a person. He's a little rough around the edges, but then again, so am I. Ugggggg, I hate being a teenager. And I'm only fourteen.

I avoided Fang and Omega at all cost. Instead of going to the flag pole, I got there early so that I could go to the library. I sat in different seats and I rode the bus home instead of walking. This worked out perfect till Friday came. I had forgotten about the date, and the fact that Fang was driving us. So here I was, in underwear and a bra, deciding on what to wear. See, I never try to impress Omega, but Fang, I wanted to impress him without looking girly. I decided on red skinny jeans and a white tank top. I used foundation and eyeliner and a little bit of lip gloss. The bell rang and I answered it. Omega was standing at the door, holding a rose. I smiled and walked with him to the car. Yes, Fang picked him up first. He dropped us off at the theater. I thanked him and walked inside. Omega bought tickets to see Nonstop. It was a good movie, but I missed most of it because I was to busy worrying about Fang. After the movie, Fang dropped me off at my house, and Omega got out with me. He walked me up to the door and scratched his neck.

"Um, did you like the movie." I nodded and smiled at him.

"Good pick." He grinned and got really serious. He reached up and cupped my face. Then he kissed me on the lips. It lasted about a second, then, he was back in the car. I walked inside feeling a little disappointed. I didn't feel anything. Not a spark, not a jolt, not even happiness. It was more of just a waste of time.

I walked inside an trudged up the stairs. I grabbed my night time clothes and laid them on my bed. I got in a shower and got dressed. When I grabbed my phone, I saw that I had a text, from Fang.

* * *

><p>So how was the lip lock with prince charming~Fang<p>

Fine, how is lip locking with Lisa~Max

The worse thing in the world...~Fang

...?~Max

You're better ;)~Fang

You pig~Max

I know~Fang

So does this mean we're cool again~Fang

Yea, sorry about that~Max

Nah, it cool~Fang

Night Fang~Max

Night Max~Fang

I smiled at my phone and got into bed.

_"Max, come on, just come out. It's not a big deal." _

_"No," I screamed._

_"Max, come on. Please!"_

_"Fine," I said through gritted teeth. I walked out of the dressing room and approached Fang. His eyes widened and he looked like a mix of amused and shocked. He made me try on a dress for homecoming. It was a little big because they were out of my size so I had to hold it in the back._

_"Holy shit. You look...um...Max..." _

_"No," I cut him off. I threw my arms in the air. "I said I didn't want to try it on, and now you're making fun of me. I'm done." I went to turn around when Fang grabbed my arm._

_"No, Max, that's not it, you look so beautiful. The dress looks amazing on you and you look just, wow. I love you for you, but Max, seriously, you are the most beautiful girl ever. But the reason I stuttered was because Max, look down." I was still in shock from what he said. I looked down and saw that when I let go of the back of the dress, it fell down, and lets just say that today wasn't a good day to forget a bra._

"Holy shit," I screamed as I sat up in bed. I felt the wiped away the sweat on my forehead. I reached over my table and grabbed my bottle of water. I hate my dreams. Especially when they feel this real. I could swear that Fang was literally here and that he saw me naked.

I got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. Fang and I were gonna go to the movies today to see the release of Divergent. I take a shower. Right as I open the curtains, the door opens. Fang walks in and his eyes go wide. "WHAT THE FUCK FANG? I'm in a shower. Get out." All he does is stand there and stare. I grab my towel and quickly wrap it around myself. I get out of the shower and push Fang out of the bathroom. "You can wait in my room." I slam the door and look at my reflection in the mirror. I look like myself, but happier and definitely more blushy than normal. I brush my hair and turn to grab my clothes, but realize that I didn't bring them in with me. I groan and walk out the door, holding on tight to my towel.

"Max I am so sorry about...um...why are you only wearing a towel?" I look at Fang and see that he has his eyebrows raised and a Fang grin on his face. I smack him in the head and walkover to my closet.

"Because Mr. Invade People's Privacy, I didn't bring clothes into the bathroom because I'm the only one living in the basement, so I normally don't have to. I'll just be a minute." I heard him chuckle as I shut my closet door. I got changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a Falling in Reverse shirt that says "Sorry about fucking all your friends". **(A/N Review if you know what song that's from) **I walked out of the closet and saw Fang deep in thought. I decided to get him back so I walked up behind him and whispered "Revenge" in his ear.

"Oh my god Max. You almost gave me a fucking heart attack." I lost it and was basically on the floor laughing. He gave me a dirty look but soon joined in. After the laughing faded, it got really silent. We somehow ended up really close to each other. Fang leaned in and so did I. But our lips didn't meet. I pulled away.

"We should probably go." And with that, I ran up the stairs.

**A/N Ok, so what'd you think. I got the drawing of Max done, but the drawing of the hide out is harder. I didn't know how hard it was to draw a willow tree. **

**Kat123 - There is something about this story that just makes my heart feel warm and fuzzy:)  
>I only hope that you don't rush the fax!<br>Awesome job!**

**- Thanks, I'm glad it makes your heart feel warm and fuzzy. I'll try not to rush the Fax, but I really don't know where the story goes. I just sort of write. But I'll try my best, because I don't want it to rush it either.**

**mycaterpie**** - I really love this. You are an amazing author and should write more, not only b/c you're great at writing but also b/c I want to read more *kawink***

**-Thanks, that makes me feel so good. Haha, ya, I get that. I'll try my best with updating.**

**Ok, so i'll update as soon as I can, but now I have three stories going. Btw, you should check out my other stories. With the Book of One Shots, I need your guys help. So please help with that. Okay, peace out home slice.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys I'm really sorry about the long wait. I have this huge art project that I was working on and it was due on Friday, but I turned it in late so instead, it went in on Monday. I also had this big test for music, no not a class, I mean like band, chorus, and orchestra. Anyways, I was freaking out because it was a 53 question vocab quiz, but it turned out to be easy and I think I did good. Anyways, besides that SORRY, ok, enough with my excuses, story time. (This chapter may seem a little OOC)**

**Fang: So are you gonna get to why Max ran off?**

**Me: Yes Fang dearie, just wait.**

**Fang: Fang dearie?**

**Max: OMG that's hilarious.**

**Me: ...**

**Fang: Can we please just get on with the story.**

**Max: Ya, I need to know why I ran off!**

**Me: Than read the disclaimer!**

**Fang: I'm not doing it.**

**Max: Neither am I.**

**Angel: Oh for soda's sake, rebekahjr14 doesn't own Maximum Ride or the characters. Only her OC's and the plot.**

**Me: Thank you Ang.**

* * *

><p>Fang's POV<p>

"God dam it Max," I mumble to myself. I know that she has a boyfriend and I know that she likes him, but I also know that she likes me too. So why won't she just admit it to herself.

I walk over to her wall and punch a hole in it. Then, I walk upstairs and go to find her.

"Fang, omg I've been looking everywhere for you. What did you do to Max. I'm serious. She's crying. And you know Max, she doesn't do that very often."

"Dam it, Ella, where's Max? I need to talk to her."

"No, I was told not to tell you. What did you do Fang, seriously. Maya had to go and calm her down. I know you guys were supposed to go see a movie together. Fang, I don't want what happened to us to happen to you and Max. We used to be so close, and then 'poof' now we're not, and you are closer friends with Max than I ever was with you, so please, just tell me."

"Well, I don't know. I just, well, I..."

"Please Fang," she whispered. She had a single tear roll down her cheek. I used my thumb to wipe it away.

"Ok, but it's a long story." She smiled at me and tapped her wrist.

"I've got time." She grabbed my arm and walked me to her room. When we got to the door she looked at me and grinned. Then, she opened the door to reveal her room. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

The last time I was in Ella's room, it was a soft pink. She had princess stickers all over the walls. Her bed was a white canopy bed with the pink silk sheets that draped over her bed making it look fit for a queen, or princess. She had a pink vanity table on the far corner and her bed was against the wall in the center. Her dresser was white with gold handles that was in the opposite corner of her room. I your typical girl room for a five year old. But, she loved it so much that she kept it till she was twelve and maybe past that.

But now her room was way different. It was a hot pink and the edges of the walls were painted black. The whole far wall was painted black. She had black drapes. Her bed was a queen sized black bed with zebra print bed set with a fluffy pink blanket at the bottom of the bed. Her pillows were black and pink. She had a black wood desk a crossed from her bed. Her dresser was the same, just painted black to match the look. The carpet was fluffy and pink. And in the center of the room was a fluffy black circle carpet.

"What, you thought my room would still have princesses in it?"

I grinned at her and nodded. "Well... what'd you expect me to think. You still wear girly outfits." She shook her head and smacked me on the arm.

"Jerk," she mumbled. "Anyways, tell me."

"Ok," I say walking over to sit on the black bean bag in the corner while she sat on the pink one. "So, The other day, when you guys came over, Max ran up to my room. She was secretly listening to me play. I knew she was listening because I could see her shadow under the door. Well when I opened it, she fell on her face. She had turned over and I just, well, she looked beautiful. Her hair was a mess and she was in her ripped jeans and baggy black veil brides shirt, but she took my breathe away." Ella nodded, looking a little confused.

"Well what's this got to do with Max crying?"

"I'm getting there just wait," I said. She help her hands up in surrender and motioned for me to continue. "Anyways, so that night, I had this dream where me and Max had a baby, well then she made a comment about how the honeymoon was awesome so we started making out. And one thing lead to another and..."

"You dreamed that you had sex with my baby sister!"

"Ella, no, the dream ended before it got there. But I could tell that's where it was going. After that, I just started seeing Max in a different way. I no longer saw her as my best friend, I saw her as the hot girl that is untouchable. So the one day, when we were walking home, I kissed her because she was mimicking Lisa, so Lisa had said something about not getting a kiss. So when Max said it, I joked and actually kissed her."

"Wait, when was this, we always walk with you?"

"That was the day that Maya stayed after for a project and you stayed after to take her home."

"What about Dyl and Gaz?"

"They were trailing behind, fighting and not paying attention."

"Oh, continue."

"Thank you, so Max then said she felt something so now there's a brewing romance between us and Max won't admit it. As for the crying, this morning, her towel fell off, so I saw, you know, and so she changed in her closet. Then she scared me and we ended up close to each other. I went to kiss her, and she ran away."

"Oh, well at least that sounds like Max. So why don't you just ask her out instead of kissing her all the time?"

"First of all, because she's dating Omega, and second of all, I mdfksdmfk." I said hiding my mouth behind my hand.

"You what," she said smirking.

"I'm an idiot and didn't think of it. OK."

"HOW COULD YOU NOT THINK TO ASK HER OUT! What? Were you just planning on using my baby sister as a kissing toy, because I'll tell kick your ass up and down this fucking street if that's what you were planning. God Fang, I didn't know you could be so fucking low. Of all people, I thought it would be Dylan out of all of you. You little..." I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, I was, I don't know. I guess I was trying to get her to admit to liking me. I mean, I guess she sort of did when she said about the fireworks, but she really hasn't come straight out and said 'I like you', and I want her to because I really like her, like not just as a friend or cousin or brother or whatever we consider each other, I mean, I want to be able to hold her and kiss her, and know that she's mine."

"Wow, I think that's the most you've ever said. And it was all about mushy lovey feelings. And if I remember right, when we were ten, I specifically remember you telling me 'girls are ugly, smelly, gross, and they have cooties.'"

"Shut up, I'm being serious. I've never felt this way, not even about Jasmine." BY the way, Jasmine was my ex-girlfriend in middle school. I asked her out in sixth grade and we dated until the end of eight =h grade, but only because she was moving. "I just wish she would stop running away."

"It's Max, she will NEVER stop running away."

"Yea, I got to go, if Max isn't coming than what ever, but I promised Maya, Sam, and Max that I would take them to the movies. So see ya."

"Bye," she said as we both stood up. I stretched my arms above my head and cracked my neck. I walked out of Ella's room and headed downstairs to the living room.

"Maya, Max, if you guys are still coming, we have to leave now. Sam's waiting." I heard a door shut and then feet running down the stairs. Maya wore an aqua flowing skirt with a white button up shirt tucked in at the waistband. She had on white flats, an aqua bracelet with hearts, gold aqua heart earrings, and an aqua bow. She actually looked really pretty.

But Max, well Max looked, um...what was I saying again? Oh yea, Max. She was wear a purple flowing skirt like Maya's, she had the same Falling in Reverse shirt on, she had on black low-top converse and black elbow length ripped fingerless gloves. She looked absolutely beautiful. After about five minutes, we headed out the door to my car and drove off.

**A/N Ok, finished. What'd you think. **

**mycaterpie - I really love this chapter and you know what's weird? I just got done saying "home slice" around my house... Least to say I started saying it again so thanks!**

**~Thanks and lol, im sorry if that's bad but if its good, then you're welcome. I say it quite often but normally end up getting yelled at by my friends and family because they say im weird and I just nod my head and say yeppers.**

**SigningInIsEfort - Such a good story Omigosh please make the next chapter soon! and damn I want that Fashionably Late shirt XD**

**~Lol thanks, I will try and update sooner but I unfortunately don't have a laptop and I don't get the desktop often so I can't but i'll try to update sooner. YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, you know the band and the song. YOU ARE AMAZING lol. But nice job. **

**Kat123 - This is a really great story and I love how u made Max and Fang friends since the beginning, like thy really were in the books! No idea what that shirt was about but I am curious! Your writing is very clear and easy to read! Awesome!**

**~Thanks, I actually was basing this off something in my head, but that's over with now so I was gonna delete it, but the demands for this story were really high so I'm keeping it. But I never noticed it that way so thanks. And the shirt was some lyrics in this song called 'Fashionably Late' by Falling in Reverse. They are amazing. Thanks I try but now I know I succeed lol. **

**CodeBlue19**** - I love this story! Fax is so cute together! I hope they at least break up with their significant others soon, even if they don't really get together yet. It's almost painful(but entertaining) to see Fang with Lisa, and I just don't think Max should be leading Omega on when she obviously likes Fang more ;) You're a great writer and I can't wait to read more of this! Keep up the awesome! :)**

**~Lol thanks I plan on keeping them separated for a little while longer. I also like seeing Fang and Lisa together. I find it funny. I'm not trying to have Max leading Omega on, she still likes him but she's confused on her feelings. Sorry. Thanks it always feels good when someone says that lol.**

**Here are Max and Maya's outfits that they wore to the movies. The next chapter will probably be the movie plus more. Adiós Amigos**

**Max's movie outfit: type in polyvore. com **date_outfit/set?id=118702020****

**Maya's movie outfit - type in polyvore. com **date_outfit/set?id=118699926****

****(Without the spaces)****


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys, I hope you read the note I put in the last chapter, it really explained a lot. Sorry, ok, so today I decided to try and update the story. I kind of left you at a cliff hanger but sort of didn't. I left you off where Fang, Max, Maya, and Sam were heading out to the movies. So I think I'm gonna do a catch up since it's been a while. Max is still confused on her feelings, and Fang admitted to liking Max a lot. Since they were heading to the movies, I'm gonna back-track and write up how Max dealt with it. Ok story time. P.S. It was my B-Day yesterday!**

**Disclaimer: Me no JP so me no own MR, too bad :'( oh well**

Max POV

I ran up the stairs and ran into Maya's room. I sat on her bed and let it all flow loose. I was tired of holding it in. I know there're people with no food and no money and stuff but I really just feel terrible right now. Not sick terrible, but heart ache terrible. I hate this feeling. See, I'm the one at school that never had a boyfriend. I never was asked out, and if I liked someone, you normally didn't find out until after I stopped liking them. Omega really is my first boyfriend. And I like him a lot, I think we've been dating for a year. We get along so well and he respects me. He's been through many things with me. For a little while I thought I loved him, but then Fang had to go and kiss me.

Fang has been my friend since I was born. We've been through thick and thin. He's really nice, well Fang nice, but still nice. He respects me, but not in the same way. Omega respects me by understanding I have limits. Fang jokes with me and always harasses me, but when I say stop, he most the time stops. I did feel something with Fang. There was a time when I had a crush on him. See over one of the summers, we went swimming at our hide-out. This was when I was twelve, he was fourteen, and he really shaped out, nicely. I liked him, but then Omega asked me out, so I said yes, and that ended that.

I had my face buried in the pillow when I heard a knock at my door. I got up and trudged over to the door. "Who's there?"

"It's Maya, can I come in?"

"Ya," I said opening up the door. She walked in and looked at me. "Why are you crying."

"Shut the door and I'll tell you." She did as told and walked over.

"You know, it feels weird knocking on MY door and seeing you cry on MY bed. Why aren't you in your room?"

"Well, you know my Fang issue?" I've been keeping her updated, I mean we are twins.

"Ya, what'd he do this time?"

"Well, I was showering and I turned off the water. I opened the curtains and he walked in on me. I screamed and kicked him out. I then realized that stupid me didn't bring clothes into the bathroom with me, so I had to walk out in a towel, after he saw me naked. I got changed in the closet. I decided to scare him and we ended up laughing. When we calmed down, he was really close to me. Instead of kissing him, I ran. So I couldn't go back to my room, so I came up here."

She looked at me knowingly and hugged me. After about two minutes, she pulled away fast. She had an evil grin on her face. "I have the perfect idea." I looked at her and nodded for her to continue. "Well first, do you like Omega?" I nodded with an unconvincing look.

"I like him but I don't feel a spark between us." She nodded and continued.

"Well we should have a family/friend dinner. We invite the boys (what we call Fang, Dylan, and Gazzy) over. Then, we can invite others like Nudge, JJ, Sam, Angel, Iggy, and Omega. We could go down to the basement and play truth or dare. I'll start. I'll ask you truth or dare..."

"Dare, duh."

"Well ya, you always pick dare, but anyways, I'll give you a dare that involves you doing something with Omega. We'll see Fangs reaction and then we'll know if he likes you." I grin at her a start to head to the door. "But first, we have to see his reaction when you dress up." I groan and walk over to her.

Somehow this always ends up happening. We make a plan and I end up dressing up. And it can even be a plan as simple as agreeing to make pancakes in the morning. I sit in a chair while the torture begins.

* * *

><p>I ended up in a purple flowing short skirt. I made her keep the same shirt on. I had black ripped elbow length fingerless gloves. I had black low-top converse. She had put a purple smoky eye with nude lip gloss. I had light pink blush with some mascara and eye liner. When I looked in the mirror, I looked like a hot, bad ass version of me.<p>

After Maya got changed, we walked downstairs and met up with Fang. Fang looked over at Maya and nodded, but when he looked at me, his eyes popped out of his head and his jaw dropped to the floor. He swallowed and led us out to the car. Maya grinned at me as we walked out. I ended up sitting up front with Fang because Maya wanted to sit in the back with Sam.

"So Fang, we were thinking of having a family/friend dinner. We were gonna invite your family, Nudge, Angel, JJ, Sam, Iggy, and Omega. I guess if you want to invite Lisa, you can but we kind of prefer not."

"Ya, sure, that sounds cool. And I plan on breaking up with Lisa on Monday anyways."

"Ok, cool. Oh, make a right here."

"You do know that I know where Sam lives right?"

"Um, no, since when?"

"End of the year Back Yard Bash last year."

"Oh, ya, that's right, you did come didn't you."

"Well duh."

We arrived at Sam's house and beeped the horn. He opened the door but turned back to the house. "Bye ma, love ya." We could hear his mom yelling back at him.

"Where are you going Sammy?"

"Ma, I already told you I have a double date with Maya, Fang, and Max. And stop calling me Sammy." My face heated up when he said double date. I looked over at Fang and saw him smirking at me.

"I'll call you what I want. And it's about time Max and Fang dated. Well, have fun, love you." My face got even redder when she mentioned the finally thing. Sam got in the car and huffed.

"Ugggggg, parents are so annoying."

"It's ok babe." He grinned and kissed her.

"At least save something for the bed," Fang said looking in the rearview mirror.

"Oh, we will," he said grabbing her and making out with her. I laughed and turned around to smack them.

We arrived at the theater and got out and got in line. "So what should we see?" Fang asked. We looked up at the list and decided on Captain America: The Winter Soldier. I really don't even know why I agree to go to the movies anymore, I end up deep in thought, not paying attention. About a half hour into the movie, I finally started paying attention to the movie. It was really intense and action pact.

I went to reach for popcorn but I felt a hand instead. My eyes widened and I looked over at my hand. I looked up the arm until my eyes stopped on Fang's. I got lost in his eyes like normal, but right when I went to kiss him, Maya grabbed my arm and whispered over to Fang and me, "I have to go to the bathroom." She stood up, which drew out a lot of 'come on' and 'dude, move', and dragged me out of the theatre. She walked me over to the game room and stopped in front of the token machine. "What the heck is wrong with you. We have a plan, if you kiss him, it would be ruining everything." I look at her in shock.

"What's wrong with me, what's wrong with you. With that plan, I'd be using Fang and Omega. Omega's a nice guy, and I don't want to hurt him just because I have mixed feelings. Stop trying to help me. I know you're my sister..."

"Um, excuse me," some kid interrupts.

"Sorry," I mumble moving away. "Anyways, I know you're trying to help, but this is my mess, let me solve it," and with that, I walk back into the theatre and sit down. After the movie, I walk next to Fang.

"We need to talk." I nod and look at him.

"At the party." He nods and we get into the car.

**A/N Hey guys, sorry for not updating yesterday like I promised. I went to a friends house to practice for cheer try-outs (I know, but it's kind of fun) and then I went to my youth group. I literally didn't step into my house till 9:30 at night. Sorry.**

**CodeBlue19 - ****Great chapter! Max is such a runner though! Even in the books though, so it's not just you. She's just one of those people. I hope she comes to her senses soon! Hang in there Fang(insert picture of kitten hanging from a tree here)! Although did I miss something or is he pursuing Max before breaking up with Lissa...? Anyways I can't wait for the next chapter! Keep up the awesome!**

**~Thanks, and I know she is, I wasn't sure iff anyone would notice that I did that, but congrats on noticing it. Lol to the kitten thing. And you didn't miss anything, he's still dating Lisa while pursuing Max. I'm just that messed up.**

**ELLI**.** - ****Kissing in the movies? Plz update**

**~Um, I'm not really sure when I did that, could you leave a review with what chapter that was in. I'm not trying to be rude if that's how it's coming off, I just am confused, cause I know I did that in my other story but I didn't think I did it here. And I'll try. **

**zoxy2 - ****WELL, HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY! :)**  
><strong> -Zoxy<strong>

**~Lol thanks a lot. I had a lot of fun and got a lot of b-day wishes in person, phone, card, and Facebook and now I can add Fan Fic.**

**Guest - ****waaaaaaa I WANT FAX!  
><strong>

**~Lol sorry, but I promise, it will come soon, unless I decide to be mean.**

**Guest - ****Bad Fang bad walking in on Max when she's naked in the shower**

**~Lol I know it's a little perverted, but the way I had Fang thinking at that moment was that he had to pee, and no one was in the bathroom (Max was out of the shower by this point). So he went in and was met with a very naked Max.**

**AnimeAvianAmericanShadeslayer**** - First of all, I swear that Max and I are legit sisters right now. BVB, FIR, legit, that is my life. Loving the story btw. Also, if you like anime, or just gushy love and action, you should check out my Kuroshitsuji story called : "The New Life I Have" Thanks! :)**

**~ I felt the exact same way while I was reading the books. Me and my friends even came up with who is who and I'm Max. Also, I guess while writing, I put a little bit of me in there, and since I love those bands, I guess I just put it in. And I love anime so I'll check it out.**

**Kat123 - ****A great story, hope everything is okay with ur school and family and happy early birthday;)**

**~Thanks and ya everything is fine, I just get stressed easily but you know, whatever, anyways, thanks for the b-day wish. As I said, I got a lot of b-day wishes. **

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed and read. I love you guys, peace.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey guys, what's up. So sorry for the long wait. I had cheerleading and my b-day party and then finals. But I made the team (and so did my friends), I had an awesome party, and I past all my classes. So sorry but it's summer and I promise I'll update sooner. Story time.**

**Disclaimer: I no own MR.**

**Fang POV**

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Lisa screeched. Let me catch you up to date, after the movie, I had time to kill so instead of breaking up with Lisa on Monday, I decided to break up with her today. "You are NOT allowed to break up with me!"

"Excuse me, I'll break up with you if I want. You are NOT in control of me. You know what, I'm not having this fight. We're over and that's that, bye." And with that, I walked out of her house.

"FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG! DON'T DO THIS!" I ignored her calls and got in my car and left. Hopefully this is one step closer to Max and I getting together. I know that she's still dating Doof-mega but maybe her seeing that I broke up with Lisa will push her closer to breaking up with him.

When I got home, I went to my room and took out my guitar. I started playing this cool new song that I wrote. It's called Counting Stars. Ok, I'm just kidding, I didn't write it, One Republic did, but right now it's Max's favorite song, and I plan on playing it for her. I've got the instrumental down, I just need to learn the words.

After learning all the words, I put my guitar back on its stand and head downstairs. "Mom, I'm going for a walk."

"Ok sweetie, be back by 7."

"Ok." Another thing to catch you up on, ever since my talk with mom, she's been trying to 'appreciate' us more. Now we have game nights every Saturday and every time we do something good, school or home, we get buttons. For every 50 buttons we earn, we get to schedule a day to have with mom and dad. So if we wanted to go to the movies than we can. It's funny, the one time, mom said that she'd take me skating, just the two of us (this was before the button idea), but the funny part is that I work there, so I was like 'Mom, why would you pay money to take me to a place that I can just get in for free?' and she was like 'Gosh Fang, you can't appreciate anything can you?' I just laughed and walked away.

But it's true, I get two free passes a month for me and a guest of my choice. I normally just brought Iggy or Sam. Now you're probably wondering why I never brought Max or Lisa. Well Lisa's a spoiled bitch that hates even watching movies. And Max never learned how to skate. But I also plan on changing that.

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

"Why do I have to wear that, jeans are perfectly fine."

"Because Max, it's a party. You can't have a party without a dress. Just please, it isn't even that dressy. And BTWs, jeans are fine if you match them with a cute dress shirt, but you're wearing faded jeans that look like you got them in the guys section, with an oversized shirt that says 'If you met my family, you'd understand'. Max that is not appropriate to wear in front of Omega."

"First of all, it is not a formal party, I don't have to wear a dress. B, this outfit is fine, I wear it all the time. And choo-choo train, I don't really want to impress Omega." **(The 1, B, choo-choo train is a quote from skit guys.)**

"Do NOT quote Skit Guys in hope that they will make my mind change about this. You are wearing a dress whether you like it or not."

"Fine," I said through gritted teeth. If you're wondering, Maya decided to have the party today, which is Sunday, so she texted everyone and they all agreed to come. Nudge decided to show up early and force me to wear a dress.

"Good, now go put this on, and when you come back, sit in the chair and I'll do your makeup."

"Wait, no one said anything about makeup."

"MAX," Nudge said with a glare.

"Fine."

After an hour of torture, everyone started showing up. We decided that the parents could hang out upstairs and the kids could hang out downstairs. Everyone filed in downstairs. "Ok, so to start, we'll do a mix game. We'll sit in a circle. Before you spin the bottle, decide if you want to do truth or dare, 7 minutes in heaven, or regular spin the bottle. Tell the group and then spin. Oh, and for spin the bottle or 7 minutes in heaven, don't do it with the same sex. For every one you turn down, you have to remove an article of clothing. If you've had enough, you can drop out, but then you loose. The person left with the most clothes on at the end of two hours wins. Everyone got it, ok, lets play." We all sit down after Ella explains the rules. Ella has had a lot of experience with parties and stuff, so I half expected this. I'm lucky that I decided to wear shorts and a tank-top under the dress. Otherwise I'd be in my underclothes pretty fast. Plus I'm also wearing sneakers, socks, and my gloves. "Max, you start." I nod.

"I'll do...um...truth or dare." They all nodded and I spun the bottle. It ended up landing on Nudge.

"Truth," she said giving me an evil eye.

"Have you ever fantasized about someone famous, and who was it, and what was it?" Her face turned bright red. She shook her head. "Nudge, you either answer the question or you remove your clothes." She glared at me and huffed.

"Fine, it was with Harry Styles and we did it doggy style." She hid her face and we all cracked up laughing.

"Oh my god, why Harry, and why doggy style?"

"Cause Harry's hot..."

"Not," I interrupted.

"And doggy style seems fun. Plus I'm very interested in how it works. How would they get it..."

"OK, Nudge, I think we've heard enough. Ok, your spin, but first, what are you gonna do?"

"Um...I'll do spin the bottle."

"Oooooooh," everyone mocked.

"Oh shut up and let me spin." We nodded and watched as the bottle landed on Dylan. Dylan winked and leaned forward. He gave her a quick peck on the lips. Nudge said ewe, and wiped it off with the back of her hand. The game continued for a while. By the time it got to Maya (who was the first person to take off her shoes); Nudge already had her shoes and shirt off; Dylan had his shorts off; JJ had her shoes and one sock off; Ella had her shoes and shorts off; Iggy had one shoe off; Gazzy had his shoes off; Sam had his shirt off; Angel had her left shoe and sock off (she likes everything equal); and Omega had his shoes, socks, shirt, and shorts off. Which left him in very embarrassing Elmo boxers. Let's just say that Omega isn't a fan of doing fun yet weird things.

"Ok, so I'm gonna do truth or dare." We nodded and watched as the bottle pointed to me. I gave her the evil eye and motioned for her to continue. "Hmm, Max, I dare you to make-out with Omega for two minutes." I glare at her but climb on top of Omega. He gulps and rests his hands on my waist. I lean in and kiss him.

**Fang POV**

I clench my fists at the sight of Max and Omega kissing. It's repulsive and disgusting. I shut my eyes and force myself to not punch the douche. I glare at Maya who just winks at me. After two minutes of them kissing, Maya says time, and Max climbs off of Omega's lap. She looks at us and says "I choose 7 minutes in heaven." We nod and she spins the bottle. It ends up landing on me. Everyone looks at me and I look at Max. "Are you coming?" She says as she gets up. I nod and follow her into the closet.

Maya looks at us and lists the rules. "So you guys have to stay in here for 7 minutes. You can do what ever you want. But remember that at 7 minutes, we open the door and catch in the middle of whatever you're doing. Remember, we can hear everything you do. Have fun." She shuts the door and we hear her walk away.

"Max, listen, I am so sorry you would not believe. I like you so much that I don't understand it. I broke up with Lisa and honestly, I'm not asking you to break up with Omega, I'm just asking for your forgiveness." I look at her and she smiles at me.

"Yes, I'll break up with him, and you're forgiven." I smile and pick her up in my arms. She grins and kisses me. I smile into the kiss and push her against the wall. I slip my tongue out and beg for entrance. She allows me to enter but not without a fight. Our tongues battle for a while till I end up winning.

"TIME," we hear Maya scream as she opens the door. We jump apart and wipe our mouths.

"Um, where's Omega?" Max asks looking around.

"I told you we could hear everything. He left and told me to tell you to save your breath. He broke up with you." She shrugs her shoulders and grabs my hand as we sit down in the circle. "So what should we do now?"

"Wait, what happened to the game?" I ask.

"The game was only to try and get you and Max together. And it worked, so what now?"

"Does everyone have a swim suit?" They all nod. "Well then me and Max have a great place to swim."

**A/N Hey guys, so it's finished. Again sorry for the long wait, but I think it was worth it. Ok, so I got the painting done. I'll take a pic and upload it soon. **

** xthefallenx - That was awesome! I want fax sooo bad! Update soon! Xthefallenx out**

**~Thanks and there you go, Fax is finally here. **

**Guest - ****Update soon or I just might die of curiosity**

**~Sorry for not updating sooner. I hope you didn't die of curiosity. But sorry if you did. **

**Ok thanks for reading and please R and R. Could we get at least 5 reviews. Thanks. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey guys, I'm back and better than ever. Hehe, I just had to say that. I'm weird, I know. Anyways, sorry I haven't been as regular as I hoped but as it turns out, summer's busy too. But I promise (or at least I'll try) to be more regular. Ok, story time!**

**Disclaimer: Me no JP so me no own MR**

**Fang POV (I've grown a liking to his POV better than Max, I don't know why)**

"Just a little further," Max said getting a little frustrated.

"But Maaaaaxxxx, how much further?"

"Angel, I swear, if you whine one more time, there won't be a place to swim. I'll take you all back."

"Fine," Angel says pouting a little. We walked up to the edge of the forest and grabbed their arms. Me and Max had decided to take everyone to the hideout. But, we wanted it to be a surprise. So we blindfolded everyone and are attempting to get them all through the woods safely. Max was attempting to lead all the girls, while I got the boys.

"Nudge, there's a root..."

"Owww..."

"Never mind." We walked for a little bit longer until we made it to the clearing.

"Ok, you guys can take off the blindfolds." They all rushed to get them off as quickly as they could.

"Oh my gosh, this is so beautiful. How'd you find it?" Maya asked in aw.

"Fang found it when he was eight. He drug me here and we've been coming ever since. And we never really showed anyone because this is sort of our little hiding place."

"Well, we came to swim, didn't we. So lets swim." Iggy said. "CANNON BALL," he screamed as he jumped into the pond. Ella shook her head but followed in after him.

"How deep is it?" Angel asked as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"We're guessing at least ten."

"Awesome," she says as she runs onto the dock. She jumps off and does a front flip before diving into the pond. Did I mention that Angle's on the swim and dive team. She holds the record in our state. I notice Max climbing the tree so I follow her up.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask sitting on the branch a crossed from her.

"I was just thinking at how nice it would be to raise a family here. We could build a house right over there near the pond. And set a swing set up on the side of the house. We could have a trampoline next to the pond so that our kids could jump in..." Max started blushing like crazy at the realization of what she just said. "I mean, that's if we have kids. Which I'm not saying we will. Cause in order to have them, you need to... you know what, I don't even know what I'm saying. I mean, we're only teens and..." I cut her off with a kiss.

"You're starting to sound like Nudge." I grin at her. "But I think it's a great idea. Especially the part about what you have to do to have kids." I say winking at her.

"You're a pig."

"I know, but I'm your pig." She smiles at me and leans in. So me being me, I jump out of the tree and into the pond.

"Wait, I wanna try that. How high up were you?" Dylan asks getting out of the water.

"Eh, I don't know. MAX, mark a spot on the tree to show where you were.

"With what, the only thing up here are the dangling leave things."

"Then wrap them around the tree."

"Okay. Geronimo." Next thing I knew, Max was popping her head out of the water.

"Was that fun?!" I asked with one of my eyebrows raised.

"That was totally wicked." I shook my head and laughed.

This is my Max. The Max that has been my friend since who-knows-how-long. The Max that has always been there for me. The Max that could write a very embarrassing book on my life. The Max that I love. And the Max that loves me.

**A/N Ok, so again I am so sorry about not updating. And then when I do, it isn't even that long. Ok so I really need reviews on this chapter cause I'm not sure if I should just write an epilogue or continue on with the story. If I write an epilogue, then that means that the story's practically over and in essence, they live happily ever after. If I continue the story, then there could be a lot of twists and turns. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review.**

**MEV33**** - This is a really good story. Keep it up:)**

**~Thank so much. I'll try my best.**

**FAXalltheway**** - This so sooo amazing! I love FAX! Please update soon!:)**

**~Hehe thanks. And I love Fax too. Well depending on how it's written. JK lol. I'll try but I've been pretty busy.**

**alyssa the lucky bird girl**** - I liked the mixed games. Loved the story keep updating. You are a great writer**

**~I was tired of just plain truth or dare, so, I decided to combine the games. And doing the clothing thing makes you want to not end up naked. And thanks so much. No matter how much I get told that, I never really believe it. **

**Guest - ****Omg nice!**

**~Hehe, thanks.**

**lola - ****Are you going to update any time soon I hope so this is going to be silly good story**

**~I try to update asap but stuff gets in the way. Sorry. And thanks.**

**BookWorm2011**** - Loved! :D**

**~Good, jk but thanks.****no-one - ****I love lov3 this please update soon!**

**~Thanks I'll try my best.**

**So we met the goal. Lets go for maybe ten reviews. The more reviews I get, the faster i'll update. And please answer my question.**


End file.
